Not So Normal
by Moon White Rose
Summary: *Adopted from LegendOfZeldaFreak* Din, Nayru, and Farore go down to Hyrule, under false names and identities to relieve boredom. What will happen though when they have to much fun and start to become...normal? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I adopted this fic from LegendOfZeldaFreak, and am now revising all the chapters. Please check out her work, she's great!**

**I don't own the** _**Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Up in the clouds, high above Hyrule and the surrounding kingdoms stood the three goddesses.

"I'm bored!" Din proclaimed suddenly, disrupting the serenity of their heavenly home. "Let's do something, anything, just something to relieve the boredom!"

"You're so dramatic, sister. Perhaps you should put that talent to use and entertain Farore and me," Nayru suggested from where she stood. She too was bored, but would never dare complain.

"Funny Nayru. Maybe I should just pick on some Hylians," Din mused, turning her attention to the fair kingdom below. This drew a gasp from Farore, who dropped the flower crown she had been making.

"Don't you dare Din; the Hylians have done nothing wrong!" Farore paused, and then her green eyes lit up. "I know what we can do!" Din and Nayru waited, but Farore just stood there, smiling brightly.

"Well?" Nayru encouraged gently, before Din could lose any more patience. Farore smile got bigger, if that were even possible.

"I think we should go swimming!" Nayru sighed quietly and Din glared, her way of making her distaste for the idea apparent.

"We've gone swimming before," she hissed while furiously brushing away a red lock of hair. "How can that b-?"

"You didn't let me finish!" Farore huffed. "I was going to say that we should go for a swim... at Lake Hylia." This had both sisters attention immediately.

"We can't go to Lake Hylia," proclaimed Nayru. "Can we?" She wasn't sure if they could or not. Mostly, this just didn't sound like a good idea to her. Din however had her own thoughts on the matter.

"Why not? We made Hyrule and everything else down there, so why shouldn't we go? This could be fun! Let's do it!" This was the most exciting thing to happen in a long time, and there was no way Din was going to let Nayru ruin it.

"Come on Nayru, please? Actually, let's go for a few days, maybe even a week! Please?" Farore fixed her pleading gaze on her sister and knew she had won when Nayru closed her eyes and sighed.

All right, fine, but we need new appearances, and names. We can't walk around down there looking the way we do now," Nayru pointed out. Din and Farore became serious; they didn't need to be as wise as Nayru to know that she was absolutely right.

"All right," said Din, "for my name, I'll choose...Valerie, that sounds good for me," she added smugly.

"Hmm... I like the name Kayla. Yes, that's the name I want," Nayru mused.

"Audria, I just LOVE that name! I'm Audria! Now, disguises!" Farore demanded excitedly. Really, she could be such a kid when she got wound up.

"Me first." Din closed her eyes and concentrated. Before her sisters' eyes, she changed. She lost her look of power and became a few inches shorter. Her skin darkened to a tan and her hair changed from dark red to a shade much lighter, almost orange.

Her heavenly gown of satin became a simple blood red top of cotton (that covered only her breasts) and matching pants. Her muscled stomach was left exposed and when she opened her eyes they were no longer vibrant rubies, but sparkling ambers.

"A Gerudo, why am I not surprised," teased Nayru before closing her own eyes.

Almost immediately, her light blue hair darkened, so much so that it almost looked black. It became shorter as well, now reaching her elbows instead of her knees. She too became a bit shorter, but her skin remained the color of ivory.

Her dress stayed silk, but it was now white and of simple design, the only color being a sky blue sash around her slender waist. At last she opened her eyes, and they were the same blue as a summer sky.

Pretty Nayru, now for me!" Farore squeezed her eyes shut tightly and her transformation began.

Her hair became a perfect shade of jade green and fell in curls down her back. A headband appeared to keep her bangs from her eyes, and it was adorned in pink silk flowers. Like the others, she too became shorter, and her skin shade was like peaches and cream. A green cotton dress went down just past her knees and brown boots magically appeared on her feet. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer green, but hazel.

"Just add the wings and you'd be a forest fairy," Din proclaimed dryly.

"I prefer the title, Forest Princess," she giggled, twirling around, excited beyond belief. It was finally happening; they were leaving the boring routines of life in the clouds.

Now bring on Hyrule and all its adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter, done. Again, this idea came from LegendOfZeldaFreak, so be kind and leave her a review on her stories; I know she'd appreciate it.**

**Also, if any are wondering, this is not in any way connected to my fic **_**Divine Punishment**_**.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next revised chapter, yay! As mentioned before this was adopted from LegendOfZeldaFreak, so credit for the idea goes to her. I don't own **_**Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"All right, so we're in agreement-one week," Nayru, or Kayla, as she asked to be called, for practice, repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Yes, Kayla," Din replied in a taunting manor. Nayru, in all her wisdom and grace, had to be the biggest worrywart Din had ever seen.

"And remember, we're friends, and we stay together."

"Whatever you say Kayla." Din glanced at Farore and she was bouncing from foot to foot impatiently.

"And remember, no using our powers," she fretted. Obviously she was starting to have second thoughts.

"All right, Nayru," Din hissed, the last of her patience dissolving away. It was a wonder Farore hadn't said anything yet.

"An-"

"_**OKAY NAYRU, WE GET IT! WE'LL BE CAREFUL, NOW LET'S GO!**_" Din exploded, grabbing Nayru's hand as well as Farore's.

"One," she began.

"Two," Nayru continued hesitantly.

"_**THREE!**_" Farore yelled excitedly and the three of them disappeared down into the world below.

* * *

><p>Link urged Epona to a trot, enjoying the sounds of Ordon Woods that filled his ears. There was no place in Hyrule he loved more than the forest. He couldn't get why he was so drawn to it, but he was, and it wasn't something he questioned. For a while he rode at a steady pace, but as he neared Ordon Spring, he heard something that didn't fit with the natural music of the woods.<p>

Laughter. It was rich and melodious, and most definitely feminine. Following the sound, he arrived at the spring and wondered if what he was seeing was real.

Splashing around in the spring, without a care in the world was the most beautiful girl Link had ever seen.

She looked to be about a year younger than him, maybe two, and was around the same height. Her curly hair was the same green as the tree leaves, and it looked as if pink flowers were holding it back.

_She must be some kind of fairy, or spirit_, thought Link. _She looks too pretty to just be a regular Hylian._Dismounting quietly, he crept closer. He wondered how long it would take for him to be noticed.

It didn't take long. Not paying attention to the ground, he stepped on a stick, the snap sounding louder than one would have thought.

The girl whirled around, her bright hazel eyes wide with surprise. After a moment, she grinned from ear to ear and kicked water in his face.

"Hey!" he laughed as he wiped it away. "What was that for?" She folded her arms, but still smiled.

"Punishment, for startling me. Who are you?" she questioned, never dropping eye contact, which took him by surprise. Most girls he had met were shy, and tended to look at their feet, blush, play with their hair, or do all three, plus more. Not this girl; whoever she was, she seemed pretty... courageous.

He liked that.

"Link. What's your name?"

"Fa- Audria, my name's Audria, the Forest Princess," she said, her semi-serious voice dissolving into uncontrollable giggles.

"Oh, well forgive me for being rude, your highness." He smirked and gave a mock bow, which made her giggles evolve into full blown laughter.

He laughed as well, and after a bit, they quieted.

"So... I know this may sound... weird, but are you Hylian?" Link asked, still finding her too pretty to be a normal Hylian. Also, he couldn't help but feel that there was something special about her, but he wasn't going to say anything yet; he didn't want her to get offended and leave.

"Yup! I'm here with my si- my two best friends... or at least, I was..." Her voice trailed off and suddenly, she looked sad, which Link didn't like at all.

"What's wrong?"

"I got separated from my friends, and I don't know where they are," Audria replied. Instantly, Link knew he had to help. It was in his nature; he loved helping people, and getting to explore new places along the way.

"How about I help you find them?" Link offered. Audria perked up.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. Link smiled and bowed again.

"Sure, I don't mind." he smiled mischievously. "It'll be an adventure."

Audria smiled, looking happy once more. "Link, I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, another chapter done; yay! Remember to check out LegendOfZeldaFreak's work. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**LegendOfZeldaFreak, msfcatlover, Lady DM, and xXDivinity16Xx**_**.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Until next time. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next revised chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Anyway, I don't own **_**Zelda**_** and this was adopted from LegendOfZeldaFreak, so check out her work. Also, please check out my new **_**Zelda**_** fic **_**Beautiful Monster**_**, the Prologue and first two chapters are up, so tell me what you think! On with the fic!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Zelda's only thought as she slipped in and out of the shadows was that Impa had taught her all too well. As thankful as she was for her lavished lifestyle, there were times when she just needed to get away. This was one of those times. Normally the pressures and strict rules that came with being Princess of Hyrule was something that didn't faze her, but this was one of the rare exceptions.

Using the stealth taught to her by her Sheikah mentor, Zelda escaped the walls confining Hyrule Market and Castle and set foot in Hyrule's lush fields. For a time she stood where she was, enjoying the feel of sun on her face as she contemplated her next move.

She came up with nothing. Sighing, she started to walk aimlessly. What she really needed was a friend, a real, true friend who liked her for her. _Not that it will ever happen_, she thought sadly. Her ladies in waiting acted friendly, but they did whatever she asked and only acted that way to keep their positions.

Girls of her 'class' were mostly vain, and gladly stabbed their 'friends' behind their backs. And the servants... they practically tripped over their feet trying to please her, but never dared speak to her personally.

_I just wish I had one friend_, Zelda thought. She continued her walk, unaware that her wish was about to be granted, and in a very unusual way.

"Help!" The cry stopped Zelda in her tracks. "Please, someone help me!" the voice continued, snapping her out of her shocked state. She rushed towards where she heard the voice, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

Sitting on a rock was a girl around her age, and surrounding the rock were three Wolfos. A look of terror was on the girl's face, and a trickle of blood was flowing from a cut on her head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Zelda; a ball of magic flying from her hand to hit one of the scrawny wolf monsters. The two remaining turned to Zelda, but she was ready. She sent more blast of magic their way, and soon, they were gone. Zelda rushed over to the rock, just as the girl fell.

"It's all right," she told the girl. "You're going to be okay."

"T-Thanks," the girl replied shakily. She looked ready to pass out, and Zelda didn't blame her.

"Just rest now; you're safe. By the way, what's your name?"

"Na- K-Kayla," she gasped before her eyes closed.

"Don't worry Kayla," Zelda whispered, feeling somewhat weak herself from using her magic so suddenly, "I'm going to get you some help." She wasn't quite sure how, but she would. Not a moment later, she got her answer.

"Looks like you could use some help, your highness." whispered a voice as a sudden shadow fell over Zelda.

"IMPA!" she yelped. "You scared me? How did y-"

"I followed you," Impa replied evenly as she gently scooped up the injured girl. "You'll have to do better if you want to truly escape my eyes." Zelda, at a loss for words, just looked away, embarrassed at being caught, but determined to do better next time.

"Come," Impa said as she began to walk back towards the castle, "let's get your friend into bed, shall we?" Zelda froze in her tracks at that statement. _Friend? Maybe..._"Your highness? Are you coming?"

"Yes, Impa," she quickly responded, hoping the girl would be all right, and that this was the answer to her prayers and that finally, she would have a real friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was still short, but at least it was longer than before. Anyway, thanks to:<strong>

_**LegendOfZeldaFreak, msfcatlover, and icerock54**_**,**_** imnotraven 16, Linkolas, Princess Zelda-figure skater, and Farore Beast.**_

**Until next time!  
><strong>

**~Moon White Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next revised chapter, yay! I would like to point out, that this fic is completely AU and AH, so that's why you're seeing Ordon Woods in one chapter and Impa in the next. This does not tie in with any game, but if you want a Hyrule to picture, than for the most part, picture TP Hyrule. Also, yes, it is possible for this person to be in this chapter, like I said, AU. Now, I do not own _Zelda_. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Great, just great,_ Din, or Valerie as she was supposed to introduce herself, mentally whined. _I_ _cannot believe I got separated from those two! _All around her was brown rock and high above the sun beat down mercilessly. _Why does it have to be so hot? Wait, no I can't complain, I'm Din! Nothing's too much for me!_

Her disguise begged to differ. She, it, them, whatever just weren't used to it. She screeched and kicked a rock, watching it sail over a cliff. At that moment, she noticed a bridge connecting her side to the other and relief swelled up inside her. Finally, the Fortress was almost in sight. She couldn't believe that she was going to walk among the Gerudo girls, the greatest race in Hyrule, and they weren't going to even know it was her.

The thought made her eager to get to her destination and she felt full of energy once more. Before she could move however, a laugh rumbled in her ears and enormous arms snared her waist.

"Temper, temper Aveil, such a brat, aren't you," whispered a voice tauntingly before she was turned around in her captors arms and lips crashed onto her own.

_What the heck!_She inwardly yelled, trying to pull away, but she was soon pinned against a rock and her attacker continued his assault. Din caught flashes of red hair and glimpses of tan skin before her attacker had the audacity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Her mind roared

_Whoever you are, dumb pig, you're going to regret this! _She bit down on the slimy intruder. Hard. The person jerked his head back, dropping her in the process. Jumping to her feet she spat the blood she had drawn from her retaliation on her attacker and glared unbridled murder.

The man before looked to be in his mid-twenties and he was coughing up blood. Finally he stopped and rubbed his jaw as if it would help. "Aveil, you cobra!" he hissed, "what is y-"

"I don't know any Aveil, you slimy piece of leever waste, but I swear you'll have more than a wounded tongue if you try that again!" The man looked her straight in the eyes, and only then did it really sink in who he was.

Ganondorf, the current Gerudo King. Oh well, it didn't matter, she was Din!

_But he can't know that stupid, _her mind taunted. _You're just a regular Gerudo named Valerie, remember?_

"You dare speak to your king that way?" he finally growled, trying to intimidate her, no doubt, into mindless submission like some of the other women at the fort.

"You don't intimidate me, and I'm not going to be your most recent conquest, your Dumbness. I don't answer to anyone but myself." he glared at her bold speech, but inwardly, he was curious. He had never seen her around the fort; he would have already tried to seduce her if that were the case. So who was she, and where did she come from?

"What is your name?"

"Valerie. Nosy pig." she added, just loud enough for him to hear. His hand balled into a fist. He wanted to teach her some manners so badly...

"I'm not telling you where I'm from either, because I don't have a permanent residence. I travel all over. My mother was a Gerudo, and I came to see her home. She left pregnant with me. Now, out of my way." Ganondorf watched her barge past him and run across the bridge. When she got to the other side, an idea struck her and a cruel smile spread across her face. She turned back to him.

"By the way, your royal pain in the behindness, I'll be sure to tell your sweet Aveil what a lousy kiss and cheat you are! So long pig!" And with that promise lingering in the air, she took off in the direction of the fortress.

Ganondorf watched her go, unaware that at the same moment, both were thinking the exact same thing.

_This is definitely the start of long, long rivalry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, I know, but better than nothing; at least it was longer than the original. Anyway, thanks so much to:  
><strong>_**LegendOfZeldaFreak, Lady DM, msfcatlover, glg, Mini Giratina, Farore Beast, StattStatt, Dark Link, Ai da Beast, Guest, Princess Zelda- figure skater, and partyyou. **_

**Until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know; it's been forever since I last updated. Things got in the way of me working on this fic. I won't say anything else except that ownership of **_**The Legend of Zelda **_**does not belong to me and I cannot take full credit for this story; I adopted it from the amazing **_**LegendOfZeldaFreak**_**. Check out her work people, she's great! Well, enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Wow, it seems as if you've been just about everywhere!" said Farore with a note of envy in her voice. She and Link were camping under a cluster of trees out in Hyrule Field for the night; hopefully they would be in Kakariko Village sometime tomorrow. _And hopefully, _she added mentally, _those two will be there. _ It unnerved Farore somewhat that she had gotten separated from her sisters, but she wasn't too concerned. If it really came down to it, she could return to the Land above the Clouds on her own.

Besides, she was enjoying this Hylian's company. Since meeting, they had talked endlessly, mostly with him telling her of all the adventures he had been on in the vast Hylian Kingdom. She had enjoyed every one and wished she could go on of her own. Link laughed at her statement, bringing her out of her thoughts. He looked at her from across the fire he had started, and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the shadowy light. "I wouldn't say I've gone everywhere," he finally returned softly. "I've never been in the Desert Providence… and I've never been beyond the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"But you want to be; you want to see if there's more out there, don't you?" she asked in a slightly teasing tone. He rolled his eyes, than fixed his gaze on the moon.

"I like seeing new places; meeting new people. I like _doing_ things. I think I would go crazy doing nothing all day or staying in the same place my whole life." He paused thoughtfully. "Of course, it is also nice to have a place to return to… a place I can always call home. You know what I mean?" Farore couldn't think of a verbal reply, so she just nodded her head, even though it was a lie. She had been in the Land above the Clouds for so long, that she couldn't imagine why she'd ever want to return. Link smiled at her answer, thinking it was nice to have someone who understood what he was saying. "So Audria, where have you been? Tell me more about these friends of yours, so that I'll know them when I see them."

"Well, for starters, there more like my sisters; we're all really close," Farore said quickly. She needed time to think of an answer for his question. "Valerie is the oldest of us three, and she's nice enough, but she can be really bossy and has a pretty short temper. She's actually a Gerudo." Link's eyebrows rose with surprise while his mouth fell open slightly, and he looked as if he didn't believe her, to which she just smiled smugly. "I'm dead serious, so you can stop looking like a fish out of water." Link's mouth snapped closed and he turned away so that she wouldn't see the light blush on his cheeks. He hoped he didn't look like too much of an idiot; Audria was nice, pretty, and he enjoyed being around her. _Of course, there's someone you like way more… even love. _Link brushed the thought away, partially because he didn't want to think of… _her_ and partially because Audria had resumed speaking.

"Anyway, Valarie is a Gerudo, like I said, and she looks like your normal Gerudo girl; tan skin, orange-red hair, amber eyes. Kayla on the other hand is practically the opposite in almost every way I can think of." Farore fell silent as she thought of Nayru and wondered what her over cautious sister was doing. Had she managed to stay with Din, or had all three been separated from the other? If the three of them gotten split up, no doubt Nayru was having a panic attack. Her blue haired sister loved for everything to go as planned, and when things went wrong, Nayru would make it seem as if the world was coming to an end. _Hopefully, this whole trip will cause her to loosen up._

"How are they different? Is she a Gerudo as well?" Link asked when he felt the blush fade away. The idea made her burst out into a round of laughter. "Did I say something funny?"

"Somewhat. Kayla's a Hylian like me. I don't think she'd last one minute as a Gerudo. She's really soft spoken, timid, and a massive worrier, but she's really smart and really kind. In fact, she and D-Valarie keep each other balanced. If Valarie were on her own, the world would have it out for her in less than a day, and if Kayla were on her own, people would walk all over her and take advantage of her every minute, and she wouldn't do anything about it. It's kind of funny, but I never noticed that until now." Farore added the last part softly, subdued into silence at how true the statement was.

If it were only Din, things would be… aggressive, for lack of a better way to put it, and if it were just Nayru, things would always be passive. _So I guess that makes me somewhere in the middle, even if I am the "youngest." I'm not completely like Din, but I'm not completely like Nayru either. _Link watched her and noticed the deep look of concentration on her face. He decided to not ask her to repeat the very last part; whatever it had been probably wasn't important as she didn't seem to be expecting a reply.

_She must be thinking about her friends. There's so much more that I want to know about her, but I guess I should save those questions for tomorrow. _Link stood and the movement brought Farore back to reality. Link spread out two blankets, one on either side of the fire. "I think maybe we should turn in for the night, if we want to get an early start tomorrow. Goodnight Audria." He smiled before lying down on one of the blankets, his back to her in an attempt to give her some privacy. She smiled and made herself comfortable, surprised at the sleepy feeling that hit her until she remembered that technically, she was a mortal Hylian.

_Oh well_, she thought as she yawned, _the whole point of this trip is to experience new things. Still… it would be even better if Din and Nayru were here. _ Just as Farore eyes closed she wished that she would be reunited with her sisters soon; after all, they were family, and they meant more to her than anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, I got the chapter done. For those who are wondering, this will not be nearly as long as Divine Punishment. Anyway, thanks to the following:**

_**StattStatt, Farore/ Fora Beast, Dark Link, imnotraven16, Linkolas, Princess Zelda-figure skater, Ai da Beast, Guest, partyyou, MelissaMachine5000, Knight2, Guest, and MusicGamer.**_

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Also, in case anyone was getting confused, Valarie= Din, Kayla=Nayru, and Audria=Farore. I hope that helps if anyone wasn't sure as to who was who. Anyway, see you all next time.**

**~Moon White Rose**


End file.
